


Четвертое имя

by Disk_D



Category: Tailchaser's Song - Tad Williams
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disk_D/pseuds/Disk_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Хвосттрубою не удается сбежать от Костестражей. Своеобразный кроссовер с Лавкрафтом, хотя он, имхо, уже был заявлен в самом каноне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четвертое имя

**Author's Note:**

> В каноне "фелой" именуют любую кошку-самку, и это относит к имени Фелы Плясуньи Небесной, которая считается прародительницей всех кошек. Для котов-самцов особого обозначения нет, так что мне показалось вполне вероятным, что они могли бы называться "харарами", как Харар Златоглаз, супруг Фелы и прародитель всех кошек. В общем, та же история, что с Адамом и Евой - и, конечно, такое именование тоже подчеркивает не только пол, но и видовую принадлежность.

Фритти Хвосттрубой упал, не удержавшись на лапах - ему казалось, что каждый мускул застыл и окостенел, став слишком ветхим и ломким для того, чтобы двигаться.  
\- Мы танцуем во тьме, - продолжал шептать голос, похожий на шорох ветра в истлевшей листве. - Мы ведем свой танец под визгливые песни свирелей и флейт, мы танцуем в глубинах. Идем со мной, харар.  
Фритти кашлянул, потом еще и еще - и не только сухой, пряный воздух был виноват в этом; он с тупым ужасом понял, что пытается смеяться.  
Баст-Имрет звал его идти вместе с ним, и Фритти знал, что это может быть хуже, чем смерть; но даже к тому пятну света впереди, яркому, как звезда, как первый солнечный луч, к тому лазу, что вел к свободе, которой он хотел достичь всем своим существом, он просто не способен был сейчас подойти. У него не осталось никаких сил.  
Идем со мной, идем со мной, идем со мной, идем со мной.  
Лапы и грудь снова свело судорогой, хвост, весь в свалявшейся грязи из глубин Закота, бессмысленно бил по пыльному полу.  
Идем со мной, идем со мной.  
Фритти Хвосттрубой смеялся.  
\- Ты, живоглотова мррязь, - хихикал он, выдавливая слова из глотки толчками вместе со смехом и пылью, - Я не сделаю и шагу. Коли хочешь порадовать своего Всевластителя, придется тебе нести меня в зубах, как Рычателю, что тащит палку Мурчелу. Глядишь, в награду он не посадит тебя на цепь этой ночью!  
Он прекрасно помнил, как Когтестражи заставляли его идти, даже когда ему казалось, что его лапы отваливаются на ходу. Будь здесь Растерзяк, которого Баст-Имрет прогнал, или любой другой Когтестраж, он прошелся бы по хребту Фритти клыками или когтями, вспарывая грязную шкурку и рыча ругательства, и, быть может, ему пришлось бы встать.  
Быть может, он сумел бы встать, потому что живой грозил бы смертью ему, живому.  
Но сейчас Фритти было все равно.  
Свет сиял впереди, как звезда, и он не мог до него добраться.  
\- Живоглотова? - вновь раздался шелест, и в его звуке почудился вопрос.  
\- Не притворяйся, - Фритти чувствовал, как пыль оседает на его усах, перемазанных в слюне и крови, забивается в глотку. Он едва чувствовал свой язык, и слова, выходящие с хихиканьем и пылью, казались слишком большими. - Ты сам сказал, что служишь лорду-Всевластителю.  
\- Грызли Живоглоту? Сыну харара и фелы?  
Ветер вдохнул и выдохнул, и стук прокатился по сухим древесным корням, заставляя те шевелиться.  
Баст-Имрет рассмеялся.  
И так они смеялись вдвоем, и звук их общего смеха мог высушить котят в утробе матери.  
\- Ты ошибся, харар, - сказал наконец ветер, стучащий во тьме. - Мы не служим Грызли Живоглоту. Мы только пустили его царапать туннели в земле, ибо лорду-Всевластителю это безразлично. Никакие туннели не смогут достигнуть его, если рыть только землю.  
Мертвый, сероватый свет затягивал все вокруг, как паутина.  
\- Вы не служите Живоглоту? - переспросил Фритти тупо. Взгляд его отыскивал пятно света, пришедшего снаружи, но мозг работал теперь над иной задачей.  
\- Нет, харар. Мы не служим триименным. Идем со мной, в дом Костестражей, и ты увидишь того, кому стоит служить, и услышишь свирель и флейты, и узнаешь свое четвертое имя. Ты же хочешь этого?  
Его друзья все еще оставались в плену, и, что было еще ужаснее, в плен попала и Мимолетка - Мимолетка, которая могла быть уже далеко отсюда, но решила прийти им на помощь.  
А он подвел их всех.  
Ее забрал Растерзяк... почему-то Мимолетку Баст-Имрет не пытался отобрать у Когтестража. Что он сказал на этот счет... что-то о том, что они занимаются иным... почему Баст-Имрет тратит время на уговоры - может быть, он все же слишком слаб, чтобы вступить в открытую драку?  
К сожалению, Фритти и себя чувствовал сейчас слабее котенка, чьи глаза еще не открылись.  
Он провел внизу столько времени, притворяясь покорным, но оставаясь в живых, чтобы рано или поздно попытаться бежать - и спасти тех, кто попал сюда из-за него, и предупредить Перводомье, и попытаться остановить Живоглота.  
Он делал все это, зная, что между ним и поверхностью лиги и лиги тяжелой земли, пронизанной туннелями, полными опасностей.  
А здесь, возле древесных корней, до свободы всего ничего, и Когтестражи не посмеют его тронуть, напуганные жутью, внушаемой им Костестражами. Он не может выбраться немедленно, но чуть позже...  
Фритти вспомнил Шустрика, которому он обещал вернуться.  
Его, и бедного старого безумца, Грозу Тараканов.  
И Мимолетку.  
\- У кота может быть только три имени, - ответил он бездумно, размышляя о другом. Световое пятно куда-то исчезло - быть может, на землю там, снаружи, уже спустились сумерки, но пыльная, сероватая взвесь в туннеле никуда не делась.  
Корни снова зашевелились в его стенах.  
\- Идем со мной, и узнаешь.  
Ему нельзя умирать - по крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не сообщит принцу и Двору о том, что задумал Живоглот.  
До тех пор, пока у него остается надежда спасти друзей.  
Фритти Хвосттрубой кивнул в ответ Баст-Имрету и своим мыслям.

* * *  
Он поймал себя на том, что бредет по сухому, пропахшему пряностями коридору в земле, и испугался, потому что тот отчетливо вел под уклон.  
Ни одной расщелины, ни одного лучика света он больше не видел. Светлый воздух вокруг и отсутствие светящейся мерзости на стенах подсказывали ему, что он близко от поверхности, но почему тут так светло, он объяснить не мог. Может быть, его глаза просто привыкли к беспробудной тьме жарких сырых забоев.  
Есть ему не хотелось - не смотря на то, что уже прошло какое-то время; какое именно, Хвосттрубой не мог сказать, как не мог сказать этого и в глубинах Закота. Он немного отдохнул, но помнил прошедшее отрывками, из которых мог ясно вычленить только настойчивые раздумья о друзьях и о том, как бы подать весточку Перводомью, морды тех, кого он не мог назвать по имени, да еще что-то простое и важное, что становилось все тоньше и легче с каждым разом, когда он пытался об этом думать.  
Он цеплялся за эти мысли в пыли.  
По имени.  
"У кошек их три, и все непохожи..."  
Его мать, Индесса Травяное Гнездышко, обучила его, как и других своих котят, многим важным вещам, и они затвердили их накрепко. Есть имя сердца, что получают от матери при рождении и говорят лишь близким, есть имя лица, что получают от Старейшин и пользуются им каждый день... есть имя хвоста, важнейшее, тайное имя, которое можно узнать лишь самому, и это будет великой удачей.  
"Фритти Хвосструбой", - повторил он про себя на всякий случай, чтобы не потерять то, что он уже имел.  
Кот, ни одного из имен которого он не помнил, один из тех, кто ушел с делегацией к королеве, а попал в Закот, отказался выходить утром, чтобы потерять жизнь, но не имя хвоста.  
Он знал его, и оно было ему утешением.  
Фритти знал только то, что сам он может не успеть найти свое имя хвоста, если не сосредоточится и не начнет действовать.  
Он заставил себя остановиться и потряс головой - что-то кольнуло его в лоб, и дрема свалилась с него, как сухие листья.  
Прохладный, сухой ветер, едва касавшийся его шерсти, остановился рядом с ним, и он понял, что не один здесь.  
\- Куда мы идем? - спросил он, не поворачивая головы и рассматривая свои лапы. Настойчивая мелкая боль, похожая на ожог, сверлила его лоб, не позволяя вновь скатываться в светлую пыль.  
В мыслях роились смутные, иссохшие образы, окруженные темной дымкой, полной коричневых ломких костей и слоящихся тонких полос, и он совсем не хотел внимательнее смотреть на Баст-Имрета.  
\- В дом Костестражей, - ответил ему шелест. - Тебя уже ждут.  
Перед мысленным взором Фритти был Шустрик, игравший с Мимолеткой, - та легко бы опрокинула его на спину одним ударом лапы, но не делала этого, поддаваясь даже в Прыг-Шмыг. Рядом какой-то кот одобрительно фыркал над их возней, его шерсть была вся в колтунах и грязи. Он выглядел знакомо, и Фритти напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить.  
Он сделал еще несколько медленных шагов.  
Ветра рядом с его боком больше не было.  
Фритти огляделся.  
Незнакомый туннель был пуст.  
"Пора!" - решил он и, развернувшись так резко и бесшумно, как мог, прыгнул в противоположную сторону.  
Туннель теперь вел вверх; лапы касались пыльной, утоптанной земли, корней было заметно меньше.  
Но он был узким и слишком светлым - если столкнуться здесь с врагом, то единственным способом спастись будет открытый бой.  
"Значит, я буду драться", - подумал Фритти решительно. Его тело теперь его слушалось - пусть не в совершенстве.  
Если бы оно слушалось его так чуть раньше, когда он еще видел свет, льющийся из лаза, ведущего на поверхность! Тогда, возможно, его друзья уже были бы с ним, в безопасности. Что с ними сейчас?  
Фритти споткнулся, услышав шорох за поворотом.  
Это могло быть что угодно, но он припал к земле, вслушиваясь изо всех сил и позабыв, как решительно думал о драке.  
Рисковать не стоило. Он судорожно осмотрелся - и о, слава Харару, - заметил слева боковое ответвление, вход в которое шириной был чуть уже, чем он сам.  
Поминая Харара, и Плясунью Небесную, и праматерь Мурклу, и прося их о том, чтобы вход оказался действительно входом, а не просто щелью в земле, Фритти попытался укрыться в ней; мгновения, наполненные слепым, древним ужасом, и царапаньем когтей о сухую землю, и пылью, насыщающей воздух, покуда шорох приближался, были чудовищны.  
Но у него получилось.  
Фритти съежился, прижавшись к земле не как один из Племени, а как пискля.  
Шуршание, и шорох, и стук костей проплыли снаружи, - и исчезли.  
Фритти еще долго сидел так, прежде чем решился пошевелиться. Потом ему пришло в голову, что он понятия не имеет, куда попал; воздух здесь был сухим, теплым и неподвижным, и это говорило скорее о том, что он оказался в замкнутой, маленькой пещерке, единственный выход из которой был перед ним.  
А затем он подумал о том, что Баст-Имрет - не единственный Костестраж, и кто знает, где и как они предпочитали проводить время, когда не шли по туннелям и не вели своей пляски во тьме под визгливые песни свирелей и флейт.  
Они могли уходить и ложиться в каменные выбоины у стен, прижимая к груди то, что служило им лапами, и замирать с оскалом на темных костях, и не издавать шороха и стука, но в безмолвии своем слушать шорох и стук.  
Фритти почувствовал, как шерсть у него на спине, хвосте и загривке встает дыбом.  
Он медленно повернулся.  
Позади никого не было.  
Фритти выругал себя за то, что испугался несуществующего, когда рядом бродили настоящие опасности, но чувствовал, что сердце его стучит так же сильно и пока не хочет успокаиваться.  
Он понял, насколько успел устать. Когда он спал в последний раз? Когда ел?  
Пещерка, в которую он попал, оказалась совсем небольшой; здесь могли поместиться не больше пяти котов с него размером, если бы они легли в ряд, да еще вытянули хвосты; кончиками передних лап они касались бы тогда входа, а кончиками хвостов - задней стенки.  
Фритти и сам растянулся на сухой земле. Как скоро его начнут искать, и как скоро убежище это обнаружат? Сколько времени у него осталось?  
Он чутко вслушивался, пытаясь различить звуки свирели, тянущиеся в глубинах, и подумал вдруг о том, что понятия не имеет, как она может звучать, и само имя свирели ни о чем ему не говорит.  
Три имени есть у кошек, вспоминал он, кладя на лапы отяжелевшую голову. То, что танцует с каждым бок о бок, резвясь и взлетая, словно крылянка, и что можно назвать вслух, не таясь; то, что зовет саму твою ка, и что надо скрывать от толпы; и то, что есть тайна, часть слова, пришедшего вместе с Мурклой и изо рта ее, изменчивое от каждого к каждому, но неизменное, имя сердца для мира, данное всему на земле Праматерью, как мать дает имя каждому из своих котят. Три имени, подобные вдохам.  
Он почему-то подумал о незнакомой феле, играющей с его младшим другом Шустриком, но их образы быстро выцвели и померкли.  
Есть и четвертое имя, вспоминал он сухой шелест, и не мог вспомнить, когда успел услышать все это. Его не могут дать ни Старейшины, ни мать, его нельзя найти самому, и только сах, что танцуют во тьме, пожравшей и тень, и стук сердца, внимающие безымянным, что визжат в глубинах, и падающие ниц перед тем, кто дремлет, способны...  
Фритти кашлянул - пыль снова забилась ему в нос, - и потер его лапой, но та была такой же пыльной.  
Он дернул задней лапой, и та уперлась во что-то твердое.  
Фритти широко раскрыл глаза, но не увидел ничего, кроме темноты. Пахло пряностями, и зерном, как на неубранном поле, и вездесущей пылью, и было холодно.  
Он запаниковал.  
"Три имени есть у кошек".  
Фритти задергался и забился, пытаясь понять, что случилось; звуки ударов его лап по стенам пещерки были сухими и трескучими, а сами стены смыкались почти вплотную.  
"И первое дает та, кто породила".  
Он бил и бил, дергаясь и извиваясь, и не заботился о том, что его могут услышать, и мяукал бы во весь голос, но в глотке совсем пересохло.  
"И второе дают те, кто правит".  
Когти впивались в дерево.  
"И третье нужно найти самому".  
Одна из стенок поддалась с громоподобным треском.  
"И четвертое..."  
Фритти Хвосттрубой вырвался наружу, вылетев на пол и тотчас же закопавшись в пыль; он подскочил так высоко, что задел ушами свод туннеля, тонувшего в сером свете, и ринулся бежать, не заботясь о направлении.  
Он бежал по туннелю, онемев от страха.  
А в пыльном воздухе звучали визгливые ноты.  
Фритти Хвосттрубой напряг каждый мускул, укрепляя бегущие лапы, повернул оба уха, чтобы слышать, распушил усы, чтобы чуять, и мучительно вцепился в собственную память, извлекая из нее все, что могло бы помочь.  
"Ослепительный лорд Тенглор, - молился он про себя, слушая, как визг становится все громче и пронзительнее. - Вечный... странник... Огнелапый... вот что скажет вам охотник... подобных прозваний список... у кошки их три, и все непохожи... мррикарр... рикарек... к бедствующим... непостигаемом... неразглашаемом..."  
Где-то далеко, в другом мире, фела и котенок играли друг с другом, а рядом был кто-то, кого он не мог рассмотреть толком. У них всех были имена, ибо нет среди детей Мурклы безымянных, но Фритти не успел вспомнить ни одного.  
Стены туннеля исчезли, потолок взмыл ввысь, а пол оборвался, исчезая в немыслимых глубинах.  
Из-под лап едва успевшего остановиться Фритти полетели с обрыва вниз мелкие камешки и белые клубы пыли.  
\- Добро пожаловать в дом Костестражей, - сказал Баст-Имрет голосом, едва слышным в музыке свирелей и флейт, и темная дымка, окутывавшая его кости, дрогнула и пошла рябью, как паутина, тронутая ветром.  
Внизу, на каменной ленте, вьющейся бесконечной спиралью, копошились во тьме подобные ему, танцуя под визгливые звуки, поднимавшиеся из глубин. И для глубин тех туннели земные, и шерсть Праматери Мурклы, и та тьма, из которой изошла она В Час перед Началом Времен, были светлы, и молоды, и скоротечны.  
Фритти Хвосттрубой упал на землю и закрыл голову лапами, зажмуривая глаза и прижимая уши, и последним, что он услышал, было его Четвертое Имя.


End file.
